1. Field of the Invention
Heald frames for weaving machines mainly consist of two frame staves connected to each other by lateral supports to thus form a frame. The frame staves are generally made from hollow pieces such as steel tubes or other metal profiles. Such hollow profiles have the disadvantage of acting like a resonance board and transmit vibrations in form of sound into the air. It is known that considerable vibrations occur on the heald frames during the process of weaving resulting in the respective noise. This disturbing noise increases the faster the weaving machines are running. The problem in question therefore generally arises on modern, fast running weaving machines. Due to the increasingly stricter regulations concerning the allowable noise level in a weaving shed, a reduction of the noise level on all eaving machines is highly desirable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to fill the hollow frame staves with foamy plastic or the like, or to coat the profiles with sound-proofing material. This last proposal, however, is not practically feasible since the space available in a weaving machine does not permit coating the frame staves too thickly with layers of sound-proofing material to assure a considerable reduction of the noise. Also, the placing of filling material, lining of the hollow section, or coating the profiled stave with sound-proofing material does not provide the expected results.